Ma lumière dans l'Ombre
by Tsukii-ai
Summary: Kanda a des sentiments. Possible ? Difficile de le dire quand on le voit ainsi. Mais Lavi le sait, le connaît. Mais par dessus tout, il est le seul qui fasse battre le cœur de notre glaçon. Mais, une histoire d'amour est difficile, surtout quand un autre est en travers. Yaoi. YUVI, YULLEN (secondaire).


**Chapitre 1 :**

Enjoy~

* * *

_Vers midi, à la congrégation de l'ombre. _

Kanda, bien à son aise, était installé sur son lit. Il lisait un banal livre qui ne l'intéressait pas. Vous vous demanderez alors : Pourquoi le lit-il ? Je vous répondrais : Pour faire passer le temps !

Car oui, Kanda s'ennuyait pas mal dans cette grande tour, enfoui dans un endroit au fin fond de l'oublie. De plus, il n'avait aucune mission pour le moment. D'autant plus ennuyant vous me direz.

Cependant, alors qu'un silence reposant et calme régnait dans sa chambre, un craquement soudain retentit et l'une des plaques de pierres du plafond se déplaça dans un bruit sec.

Alors, la tête de notre Bookman bien heureux apparu par l'ouverture et il s'écria en souriant d'un air bêta :

_Salut Yû !

_ D'où tu sors-toi !? S'écria Kanda avec colère, plus désespéré que jamais.

_Bah, je suis passé par les voix d'aération, c'est plus pratique.

Lavi sauta donc au sol sous le regard agacé de Kanda. Puis, il se retourna et dit en souriant à pleine dent :

_Dit ! J'ai encore fait trop à manger. Tu déjeunes avec moi ?

Kanda soupira bruyamment puis ferma son livre d'un geste sec. Il se leva et répondit nonchalamment :

_Ok. Mais tu devrais réviser tes quantités !

Lavi rigola puis sortit en compagnie de Kanda. Celui-ci marchait d'un pas traînant, la mine froide tandis qu'à son côté sautillait presque un gamin bienheureux, content de pouvoir passer quelques moments avec son meilleur ami. Du moins, de son point de vue. De son côté, Kanda paraissait plus désespéré qu'autre chose.

Enfin, Kanda entra dans la chambre de Lavi et alla s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises. Lavi installa rapidement le couvert sur sa petite table et déposa les plats fumants. Il servit Kanda puis ils commencèrent tous deux à déjeuner.

_Enfin, j'espère que c'est bon ! Soupira Lavi. Ça te plaît ? Demanda-t-il ensuite avec un grand sourire.

Kanda termina sa bouchée puis dit légèrement indifférent :

_C'est trop salée, t'aurait pu en mettre moins.

_Si t'aimes pas, t'as qu'à pas manger ! Grogna Lavi.

_J'ai pas dit que j'aimais pas, soupira Kanda avec fatigue, j'ai juste dit que c'était trop salé. La prochaine fois, mets en moins.

Lavi le regarda un instant. Mais pas comme à son habitude. D'une façon plus sérieuse, plus intense que les autres fois. Comme si, pour lui, Kanda cachait quelque chose qu'il aimerait découvrir. Comme si, aussi, Kanda était quelqu'un de plus important pour lui qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

« Tu te caches derrière un masque impassible et dénué de sentiment. Tu te donnes le rôle du méchant. Mais en réalité, tu es gentil… Pourquoi Yû ? »

Lavi remarqua alors une petite chose inhabituelle chez Kanda. Comme si celui-ci paraissait… Exténué ?

_Tu es fatigué Yû ? Demanda Lavi en rigolant. Si tu voyais ta tête ! Tu devrais te reposer ! Erm… Si tu allais dormir dans mon lit ? S'écria-t-il joyeusement.

_Surement pas ! Et je ne suis pas fatigué, j'ai juste un coup de barre, c'est rien.

Kanda se leva alors et souffla en baillant :

_Merci pour le repas.

_Tu vas faire quoi ?

_Faire une sieste, dans ma chambre ! Précisa Kanda avant que Lavi ne proteste.

_Mais !

Kanda s'avança vers la porte quand soudain, le sol à ses pieds tangua et il crut qu'il allait tomber. Sa tête lui jouait de très mauvais tour !

_ Yû ! ça va ?

_Finalement, je vais dormir dans ton lit, je vais jamais atteindre ma chambre. Mais ne croit pas que j'ai accepté ta proposition !

Kanda alla jusqu'au lit et grimpa dessus. Alors, presque dans un cri, Lavi l'appela.

_ Yû-san, Yû-san, Yû-san !

_Quoi !?

_Bonne nuit, dit alors Lavi avec un sourire gentil.

Kanda ne répondit rien mais s'installa dans le lit, sans un mot. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait adorer ce si jolie sourire. Ainsi, il s'endormit après ses quelques pensées…

_Lavi marchait sans s'arrêter. Une main se tendit, dans sa direction, comme désespéré. Comme pour le retenir. Mais il était loin. Il devenait flou. Il disparaissait, dans cette forêt lointaine, sombre et infinie. Pourtant, _il _ne voulait pas le voir partir. Il voulait qu'il reste. _Il_ l'appelait, sans cesse. Mais Lavi ne se retournait pas. Il partait, à jamais. Laissant derrière lui un cœur détruit et brisé._

Kanda se redressa d'un coup dans son lit. Un cauchemar ? Il était essoufflé. Surement, se dit-il. Puis, il tourna la tête pour voir l'heure et remarqua qu'il était 8heure du matin !

Puis, dans une grimace dépitée, il se tourna vers le côté du lit et découvrit Lavi, dormant assis, à côté de lui. Alors, Kanda leva son poing et l'abattit violement sur sa tête.

_Aïe ! Hey Yû 3 Bien dormit ?

_Qu'est-ce que tu fiches par terre imbécile !? T'aurais pu me réveiller !

_Bah, tu dormais sur le lit et si je te réveillais, tu te serais énervée. Et puis, tu dormais si bien et si profondément que je n'avais pas envie de te réveiller.

Kanda se figea légèrement. Puis, il se sentit assez mal à l'aise. Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas trop. Alors, Kanda se leva en vitesse en marmonnant :

_Désolé…

_ Yû ! Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?

_J'y vais.

_Bon, bah… Fait comme tu veux ! Mais moi je dors encore !

Alors, Kanda sortit vite de la salle. Lavi s'installa dans le lit et s'emmitoufla alors dans les couvertures. Puis, il respira à plein poumon et, en souriant, il pensa :

« Le parfum de Yû sent bon ».

Quand à lui, de son côté, Kanda restait plongé dans ses pensées.

« Je sais bien qu'il est toujours comme ça. Mais quand même ! Dire des choses aussi embarrassantes si facilement ! Je me demande quel Dieu peut bien veiller sur lui. Et puis, il me rend vraiment mal à l'aise. Mais comment rester si indifférent et impassible avec lui… Il est ma lanterne dans l'ombre après tout… Mais tout de même ! »

Kanda sentit alors que quelque chose le gênait. Il ramena ses cheveux dans son dos mais ceux-ci revinrent vers l'avant. Il recommença mais rien à faire. Alors, il donna plusieurs gestes rapides et commença vraiment à en avoir marre ! Ce que cela l'agaçait ses cheveux dans tous les sens !

« Je devrais me les couper ! » Hurla Kanda dans sa tête.

Soudain, Kanda fut interrompu. Une voix l'appelait en criant.

_Kanda ! ça fait des heures que je te cherche ! T'étais où ? T'as une mission de prévu je te rappelle !

« Cette voix… » Grommela Kanda dans sa tête.

Il tourna donc la tête vers Allen qui courrait dans sa direction. Celui-ci s'arrêta surpris et s'écria :

_Tu dormais ?

_Comment tu sais ça ?!

_T'es cheveux sont tout emmêlés.

Kanda soupira. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'être embêté par Allen. Soudain, il entendit un reniflement grossier. Kanda se retourna de nouveau vers Allen, sourcil froncé. Que faisait maintenant cette imbécile ?!

Seulement, il n'aurait pu prévoir cela. Allen s'était approché de Kanda en reniflement. Cependant, il ne s'était arrêté qu'à quelques centimètres et se rapprochement soudain embêtait un peu Kanda.

_Quoi ?! Grogna-t-il.

_Tu sens l'odeur de Lavi… Susurra Allen.

_Ne te méprends pas Allen ! J'ai juste fait une sieste dans son lit !

Kanda remarqua alors un peu mieux l'expression qui figurait sur le visage d'Allen. Elle était mélangée par la tristesse et la colère. Alors, Kanda compris.

_Tu sais Allen, tu ne devrais pas t'attacher à lui comme ça.

Allen se crispa et serra les dents. Il n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier ses paroles…

_C'est un Bookman, et les Bookman sont un jour amené à disparaître. Il partira un jour. Et rien ne pourra le retenir. Alors tu ne devrais pas t'attacher à lui comme ça. Il disparaîtra, et ne reviendra jamais.

_Dis ce que tu veux ! Cracha Allen avec colère. Et toi ?! Que ressens-tu pour lui ?

Kanda ne répondit pas trop vite. D'abord parce qu'il ne pouvait lui dire la vérité. Alors, il lui répondit d'un ton sarcastique, un petit sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

_Quelle question stupide ! Ricana-t-il.


End file.
